


Fairy Tail reader one shots

by Pepperskullss



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperskullss/pseuds/Pepperskullss
Summary: collection of fairy tail reader one shots





	Fairy Tail reader one shots

Being in Sabertooth as one of the weaker members was hell. The guild leader, Sting Eucliffe would make fun of you and make you go on the missions no one would take just because you were the only one who would fail at them.

Sitting in the main area, you sighed as you poked at your sandwich not feeling very hungry at the moment. You had just gotten back from a mission that Sting set you up on that ended in Rogue saving your weak ass. All you had to do was to retrieve an artifact for a museum that was being built in a nearby city. Sighing again, you pushed the food away and laid your head on the table feeling horrible by how you were even accepted into this guild as it was known to only have the best members.

"Hey _______!" Hearing a voice, you turned your head without changing your position; there was Frosh flying towards you with a grin. The green cat exceed came closer to you and slammed itself right into your side making you choke on your spit by the impact. Frosh clung on to your head as you choked trying not to die on the spot from the cat hitting you. "Frosh missed _______!" It started pulling on your hair and crying burying it's face into your mess of what you call hair. As the sensation wore off of choking, you sighed again as the cat was not going to leave you alone. Moving your hand, you put it on Frosh's head to rub them as to calm them down. "Frosh.." Your voice was low but the cat stopped their crying.

Frosh sniffed and rubbed their nose in your hair. "_______" They started sniffling some more. Feeling disgusted now by the cats snot in your hair, you grabbed them and sat them on the table soon seeing a shadow figure stand in front of you. Looking away from the cat Rogue stood there with his arms crossed over his chest with no emotion on his face. "Yes Rogue?" You said in a small irritated voice.

All that rogue had done was sit in front of you and place a piece of paper on the table. Looking at it, you grabbed it seeing it had writing on it. 'Come to my room after lunch.' That was all it said.

Looking away from the paper you wanted to talk to Rogue about this but saw that both Frosh and him were gone.

-

After lunch you looked around the lobby seeing a few member here and there drinking or talking to others about their successful mission. Your body felt heavy as one conversation got to you.

"I just finished this mission and got a hell of a lot of jewels. I wonder if _______ has even brought in any for how many failed missions she's done.." The guy kept on going as you toned him out not wanting to hear the rest of what he had to say about you.

You were wondering if the only reason you stayed in Sabertooth was for Sting's pleasure. It was like he got off on seeing you fail and be miserable. Shaking your head to rid of the thoughts of how bad you were, you got up from the bench and started to head to Rogue and Sting's apartment as you were told to do after lunch.

-

Once reaching the small two bedroom apartment of the twin dragon slayers you knocked on the door only to hear nothing as the door opened revealing the black haired male. "Ro-" Before you could finish, he took your wrist dragging you into the apartment closing the door quickly behind you. "He-!" Again he stopped you by putting his hand that had grabbed your wrist and placed it on your lips to stop your talking. Rogue looked at you and put a finger to his lips ensuring for you to be quiet. You pouted and nodded as he took his hand away from your mouth and walked to a room which was his room. You followed into the room seeing as he sat on his bed.

He tilted his head to the seat by the bed as you sat on it looking at the male to see what he wanted from you. Before you could open your mouth, Rogue opened his to talk. "We need to talk." Was all he said. You felt bad about this. The thoughts that ran through your head were of him wanting you out of the guild for being weak or worse; not wanting to be with you anymore. You frowned internally at the thought but kept your emotions in check on the outside.

"What about?"

"I think its best that you stop doing missions." Rogue said not looking at but at the floor.

After those words, your emotions were going into overdrive knowing what he was going to say now. "What do you mean?" You knew what else was going to come out of his mouth.

"Not like that _______." He paused and moved his head to look at you with his red eyes to see your face in a displeased look. "You need to train. How you are right now is bad. Sting is only doing this to you because he-" Rogue was cut off this time by another person walking into the room coughing to catch both of your attentions. "What was that about me Rogue?" Your body stiffened at the voice as you turned in the chair to see Sting standing by the door with a cod sneer on his face. He looked directly at you and gave you a smirk before looking back Rogue.

"S-sting!" You exclaimed to the male.

"Oh? How is the weakest member of the guild doing after their failed mission?" Sting strolled closer to you as he started talking and stopped right in front of you and bent down to be eye to eye with you. As his breath hit your face, the only thing you could do was gulp and look away to see Rogue sitting in the same position looking horrified.

"Ne, you scared? How weak?" He scoffed and took your hair in his hand and yanked you off of the chair to throw you towards the wall and pinned you there. "Sting! Stop!" Rogue yelled and got up to help you out from Sting.

The blonde male growled at the other not leaving his eyes off of you. "Leave me to her Rogue. She needs to be punished right now." Sting then brought his face closer to you feeling his breath again but this time he came in closer to brush his nose on your neck. "It seems _______ needs to be punished for failing another mission. Heh." Sting grunted and then licked your neck. It was a weird sensation to you. His tongue licked your neck again before his slightly chapped lips kissed the spot. "S-sting?" Your mind went blank as he brushed his lips down your neck to hit a spot that made you inhale and shiver.

"Found it~" The male smirked into your skin and opened his mouth feeling his fangs on your skin. "No! Stop this Sting!" Rogue yelled and stood next to Sting trying to push the male off of you but could not as Sting held on to your waist making it so you could not escape from his hold. His teeth started to sink in your neck making you jump in pain. You groaned as his teeth broke skin making blood seep out slowly. "Sting!" Rogue shouted again and pushed the male making Sting grunt and pull away from your neck. The blood from the bit mark hurt as it flowed down your shoulder.

Rogue looked at you and then the wound. The male rushed to you and grabbed your chin between his fingers and tilted your head up to look into his eyes. "R-rogue." You called his name as the male closed his eyes and kissed your cheek and trailed his lips up to your eye getting rid of the tears that were running down your face. His lips were slightly softer than Stings and they felt good on your skin. Your arm that wasn't dripping blood wrapped around the males neck and brought him closer to your body in comfort.

Behind Rogue, Sting scowled at the scene and growled. "You can have her." The blonde spat and walked out of the room to leave you and Rogue alone.

"Im sorry _______. If I would have known he was doing that to you..." Rogue sighed and pulled back to look at your face. He was worried and placed his hand on your neck to feel the wound there that Sting left.

"Rogue.." His words were nice but now your punishment with Sting would be worse as someone had stopped him from going any further. "Sting is going to get more rough now." Your words were soft but Rogue could still hear you with his dragon like senses.

His arms then wrapped them around your head burying your body into his chest as his hand rubbed your back in a comforting way. His scent and his body heat was comforting to you. It made you bury yourself further into him and smile to how he was acting towards you. "Frosh wants in too!" The exceed broke the moment as it flew in between the two of you breaking the embrace. You laughed and brought the exceed closer to you as Rogue stood back with a small smile on his face.


End file.
